


Mutilation is Love

by BendyDick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, Death, Incest, Jim the avenger, M/M, Molestation, Mutilation, Rape, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyDick/pseuds/BendyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(This was a prompt but I long since lost the prompt message.) Sebastian somehow finds out that Moriarty had a relative of Sebastian’s tortured to death or personally tortured to death a relative of Sebastian’s after finding out they had raped Sebastian as a child. (Bonus points if Moriarty hadn’t planned on telling Sebastian about the death.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutilation is Love

Sebastian was twelve and the awkwardness of puberty had just set in. His voice had a way of shifting on him without notice leaving him croaking and flushed, his knobby knees were starting to fit his tall lean body and his twin was just about catching up to his height. It was a hot summer day and the preteen found himself floating alone in the large community pool his uncle brought him to. His swim pants had gotten too tight but he didn’t see a need to fix them before he left. He’d just outgrow the new ones too. 

“Sebastian.” His uncle called from over near the steps. “Come here. I want to show you something.” Dumbly the boy splashed over to his favorite uncle, the one who lavished gifts and affection on him and the one who would never hurt him.

“What do you want to show me?”

Sebastian woke drenched in sweat. His body was shaking and Jim was staring at him.

“What did he show you?” Jim asked, face pulled taught in thought.

“What?!”

“You’re uncle. What did he show you?”

Sebastian’s cheeks flushed and he turned away. “I was just dreaming. It never happened.”

“You’re terrified Basher.”

“Don’t call me that.” He pulled the sheets over his head and pretended like he couldn’t hear Jim pestering him with questions the rest of the night. He was sure the other man knew. Wasn’t it obvious? Everyone else in his life knew he was tainted, wrong, dirty. His Uncle had told him so every chance he’d gotten. He’d take him into the bathroom during dinner parties and make Sebastian prove just how broken and dirty he was. He was so naughty. He deserved to be punished and everyone knew that. It’s the reason no one ever stopped his uncle. 

Nights passed and Jim’s concerning eyes stopped prying against Sebastian’s skin. It’d been a long time since he’d had those nightmares; a long time since he’d woken up in a cold sweat begging a man who no longer bothered him not to touch his brother. Sebastian was the naughty one- he’d take the punishments. 

The family had gathered in Sebastian’s grandparents’ house. Food covered the long wooden table that glistened with water glasses and family silver. He’d always loved Christmas. The Moran twins were spoiled at family gatherings. They were the youngest in the family and according to everyone ‘simply blessed with charm.’ They got presents, candy, food and anything they asked for. They were allowed to stay up playing video games and sleep until noon. It was a break from their father’s rigorous rules. The twins ate it up.

They were only thirteen. Tall for their age with big blue eyes that still held the joy of youth or at least Severin’s did. Sebastian’s had grown tired looking, dark circles started to swallow the fearlessness and his shoulder’s drooped ever so slightly. It’d only gotten worse once they pulled into the big drive of the mansion. His brother begged him to come play but Sebastian didn’t want to move. He wouldn’t say why just that he had to behave.

“Da isn’t watching! We can play video games.” Rin tugged his brother into the rec room with the older kids. He got him a controller and started up a shooting game. The graphics were shit but it was still fun and soon Sebastian was grinning and screaming at the screen right along with the other kids. He didn’t even notice his uncle passing out fizzy drinks; he was having too much fun.

“Shit!” Sebastian screamed as his character was killed. “Where’d that fucker come from!”

“Sebastian!” A deep voice chided from behind the blond and it was like everything had been ripped out of the teen. “What was that!? Why would you say something like that?” Sebastian started shaking, eyes watering, he dropped the controller and turned around to look at the man who haunted his dreams. “That was so naughty.”

Sebastian woke with a start and ran to the bathroom where he emptied his stomach. He curled up into a tight little ball between the tub and the toilet. “Safe.” He kept muttering to himself. “Safe. Safe. Safe.” It’s what his brother whispered after he’d find his brother crying. They were safe. The tears welled in Sebastian’s eyes and his body recounted the way it felt to be shoved into the basement bathroom, told to bend over the sink and then punished for his filthy mouth. His uncle told his dad what Sebastian had said and told him that he’d taken care of the punishment. Sebastian didn’t speak the rest of the weekend. When they got home his dad caned him for being rude and sent him to bed not even noticing the red around his son’s torn up hole.

“Sebastian?” Jim asked shoving open the bathroom door. “What are you-Oh.”

Seb swallowed and looked up feeling small and pathetic. “Sorry. I’ll clean myself up. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” He hiccupped and sat up shakily.

“It was your uncle.” The blond drooped his shoulders and looked up wide eyed. “You speak in your sleep. What he did was-”

“I know I deserved it. You don’t have to rub it in James. I know I am disgusting. I’ll go rent a room for the night.” Sebastian stood up, rubbed his eyes and flushed the toilet before walking past Jim not even bothering to look the man in the eyes.

He packed and overnight bag, grabbed his brush then headed down to the crappy motels not even cheap tourists would stay in. No one asked questions here. They didn’t care that he’d shown up in a shirt still covered in sick or that he paid in all cash.

Jim called in the morning. He ignored it. Dinner was a cup of noodles bought from the gas station that was also breakfast the next day and lunch. He didn’t dare stay away for more than two days. He knew Jim would come looking for him and if he’d made the man do that there was no telling what the punishment would be.

He dragged his sorry ass back to their shared flat the next day looking worse for wear and feeling less than that. “Jim?” He croaked. His voice worn out from trying not to cry. A consoler told him once that he suffered from ptsd. Said the war left its mark on him but in the army he hadn’t woken up screaming after seeing the torn off face of his friend. He could understand that; people died in war. He should have died in the war. What he didn’t understand was why every time someone hugged him he felt the icky sensation of cum dripping down his thighs. He didn’t get why when he masturbated and felt the swelling, happy knot in his abdomen he started to cry.

“Jim. I’m back.” He set his bag down in his room, the one he hadn’t used in months since the night he kissed his boss. He knew the man would probably want him back in there now that he knew the truth. Now that he knew how disgusting his little pet was.

There was no answer in the flat and Sebastian sighed. He came into the living room and found Jim’s laptop still open. He was sure it was locked by now anyway but curiosity won him over and he tapped the mouse pad. The computer came to life showing a paused video with a grainy picture of a man Sebastian recognized.

Time hadn’t been kind to his uncle. The skin under his eyes sagged as it did just about everywhere else. The man sat naked on a small metal chair that he was tied to. Sebastian glanced around before pressing play. He felt sick looking at his tormentor’s body. It wasn’t how it’d been when he was a boy but then again his wasn’t either. 

“You are a disgusting fuck!” Someone not in view of the camera hissed. “He was just a boy.” Sebastian recognized the voice as Jim’s. “He was a pretty little boy and you hurt him for your sick pleasure.”

“Is that what he told you?” Sebastian’s uncle chuckled and threw his head back. The very image of calm. “The little slut seduced me. He wore these little tiny swim briefs and crawled right into my lap and practically begged me to show him my dick.” A wave of nausea crashed down on the sniper. He grabbed his stomach and whimpered. 

“No.” Jim snapped. “You raped him.” The other laughed and shook his head.

“You can’t rape someone who likes it.”

“Start with his cock. I don’t want his own mother to recognize him.”

Sebastian hurriedly turned off the video when he saw the two men approach his uncle with knives. It wasn’t that he couldn’t take the blood or the gore but that man was so vile. Sebastian crumpled to the floor with a low keen and started to bawl as both relief and fear filled him.

“I didn’t want you to see that. I just kept it because I-” Jim sighed and put a hand on his pet’s shaking shoulder. “I liked hearing him scream and beg. I apologize.”

“J-jim?” Sebastian glanced up, his thick dark lashes covered in tears. “I-I didn’t se-seduce him. I was tw-twelve. I didn’t know.”

Jim stroked Sebastian’s hair and shushed him. “I know that. I’m not an idiot.”

“Sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” Jim’s hands were gentle and caring. He stayed by Sebastian’s side until the other stopped crying and stood up own his own.

“You killed him.”

“I mutilated him. For you.”

“Thank you.”

Jim smiled and kissed his sniper’s lips. “You’re welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> I like comments and kudos. These things make me feel happy and loved. Not that I am begging. Why would I beg. No it just lets me know that people are reading my stuff and things and I was so not begging. *whimpers*


End file.
